The Save-Ums' Biggest Adventure
The Save-Ums' Biggest Adventure is an upcoming live-action/CGI hybrid film produced by Paramount Animation, Marza Animation Planet, DHX Media and Sega. It stars Kimee Balmilero, Peyton List, Bradley Cooper, Amy Adams, Rodger Bumpass, Christian Potenza, Jack Black and Shia LaBeouf, with the voice talents of Tara Charendoff, Andrea Libman, Debi Derryberry, Erin Mathews, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Cree Summer Francks, Carlos Alazraqui, Amy Birnbaum, Elizabeth Daily, Catherine Cavadini, Ashleigh Ball, Cathy Weseluck, Samuel Vincent, Nancy Cartwright, Stephanie Beard, Dan Green, Phil LaMarr, Gael Garcia Bernal, Salma Hayek, Frank Welker, Jodi Benson, Tabitha St. Germain, Kevin Michael Richardson, Sheryl Lee Ralph, Richard Horvitz, Candi Milo, Rob Paulsen, Dan Castellaneta, Trey Parker, Wally Wingert, Lacey Chabert and Seth MacFarlane. It's to be put in movie theaters soon. Plot Summary Princess Lola, a descendant of the seven shrine maidens, is inviting the Save-Ums to come to Kingdom World for a delicious cake she has baked for them. However, Captain Bluebeard, the pirate captain, invades the kingdom to hire his pirate army to kidnap the princess and the shrine maidens and takes them to his pirate ship. It's up to the Save-Ums to save the shrine maidens and the princess from Bluebeard. Cast Live-Action Cast Members * Kimee Balmilero as Neri Mermaid (costume that looks just like Neri's) * Peyton List as Princess Lola (costume that looks just like Lola's) * Bradley Cooper as King Howard (costume that looks just like Howard's) * Amy Adams as Queen Penny (costume that looks just like Penny's) * Rodger Bumpass as Captain Bluebeard (costume that looks just like Bluebeard's) * Christian Potenza as Shady (costume that looks just like Shady's) * Jack Black as Balding (costume that looks just like Balding's) * Shia LaBeouf as Mutiny (costume that looks just like Mutiny's) Voice Cast Members * Tara Charendoff as Jazzi (voice, ever since Sari Sumdac's voice in Transformers: Animated) * Andrea Libman as Foo (voice, ever since Emmy's voice in Dragon Tales) * Debi Derryberry as Noodle (voice, ever since Jimmy Neutron's voice in the movie of the same name) * Erin Mathews as Ka-Chung (voice, ever since Pac's voice in Pac-Man the Ghostly Adventures) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Custard (voice, ever since Puppycorn's voice in Unikitty!) * Jodi Benson as Cloe (voice, ever since Patsy Smiles' voice in Camp Lazlo) * Cree Summer Francks as B.B. Jammies (voice, ever since Tippy's voice in The Land Before Time cartoon animated show) * Samuel Vincent as Winston (voice, ever since Spiral's voice in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Nancy Cartwright as Andre (voice, ever since Chuckie Finster's voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Stephanie Beard as Olena (voice) * Dan Green as Tony (voice, ever since Knuckles' voice in Sonic X) * Phil LaMarr as Sal (voice) * Tabitha St. Germain as May Lin (voice, ever since Princess Celestia's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gael Garcia Bernal as Raymundo (voice, ever since his work in Coco) * Salma Hayek as Peque (voice, ever since her works in Puss in Boots, The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!, Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet and Sausage Party) * Frank Welker as Baby Dino (baby dinosaur effects) and the Puffs (squeaky sound effects) * Elizabeth Daily as Oscar (voice, ever since Tommy Pickles' voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Catherine Cavadini as Tina (voice, ever since Blossom's voice in The Powerpuff Girls) * Carlos Alazraqui as Colin (voice, ever since Walden's voice in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Amy Birnbaum as Elizabat (voice, ever since Cosmo's voice in Sonic X) * Ashleigh Ball as Dori (voice, ever since Applejack's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cathy Weseluck as Tyrell (voice, ever since Spike's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Benton (voice) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Bernadette (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Norman (voice) * Candi Milo as Patches (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Beaky (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Pecky (voice) * Trey Parker as Chrono (voice) * Wally Wingert as Hubbles (voice) * Lacey Chabert as Aurora (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Seti (voice) Location Spots * Save-Um Central: The home of the Save-Ums with B.B. Jammies and the Puffs as well * Lava World Island: The home of Raymundo, Peque, Baby Dino, Oscar and Tina * Wave World: The home of Winston, Andre, Olena, Tony, Sal, Neri, May Lin and the little fish * Rock World: The home of Collin, Elizabat, Dori and Tyrell * Space World: The home of Chrono, Hubbles, Aurora and Seti * Ice World: The home of Benton, Bernadette, Norman, Patches, Beaky and Pecky * Kingdom World: The home of King Howard, Queen Penny, Princess Lola and the seven shrine maidens * Captain Bluebeard's Pirate Ship: The ship of Captain Bluebeard and his evil pirate army Shady, Balding and Mutiny Cameos * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * Jet the Hawk * Silver the Hedgehog * Alex Kidd * Billy Hatcher * Ulala * Pudding * Beat * Gum * Ryo Hazuki * NiGHTS * Vyse * Aika * Fina * Amigo * AiAi * MeeMee Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:DHX Media Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation